A Reunion of Memories
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: xCOMPLETEx The gang all catch up at their ten-year reunion, but it's not just a Disney movie anymore... TROYPAY


**Here is yet another new story from your's truly… I think that this is jst going to be a oneshot, but I might end up writing another chapter at some point. IDK… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! And read my other stories too, I really want to know what people think. Toodles!**

**Haleigh**

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, can you make me some cereal please?"

"Sure, honey. Now go get your backpack for school." Sharpay Evans Bolton said to her six-year-old daughter. As she opened the cabinet to get the cereal out, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy Bolton whispered to his wife of seven years. Sharpay turned around and gave him a short kiss and replied,

"Good morning to you too." He leaned down to kiss her again just as Clara walked back into the room,

"Eww, Daddy." They both laughed and separated. Sharpay turned back to Troy,

"Oh, baby, can you drop Clara off at school? I know you have a meeting at eight, but so do I and I'm not even dressed." She did her signature puppy dog face and he couldn't resist.

"Of course, I can. What's your meeting for this morning? Another movie deal?"

"Yeah, MGM called Stacey and said that they wanted Jennifer Aniston and I to be in that new movie Bridal Wars together. You know, the one I was telling you about?" Sharpay walked over and sat down the bowl of cereal in front of her daughter and turned back around.

"Yeah, I remember. Are you going to do it?"

"Probably. They want to shoot it here in New York City so it would be really convenient. They also asked if they could cast Clara as my daughter for the ending scene. I don't know about that though…"

"Why not? She would love to be able to do that."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to her about it. She would have to miss like a week of school, though." Sharpay walked over and lay her head on her husband's chest and sighed.

"It'll all be okay, baby." Troy looked at his watch. "Now we should probably get going, my meeting is at the Knicks headquarters in Albany so I have a little bit of a drive. Come on, Clara." He smiled when he saw his daughter in her plaid skirt and white button up, her uniform for school. "Bye, baby. Text me when you're done and we can meet for lunch or something."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you." Sharpay watched as her family walked out the front door, and then looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Oh, shit." She hurried and got ready and half an hour later she was out the door.

It was one o'clock when Troy and Sharpay walked in the front door of their house after eating lunch. Sharpay had grabbed the mail at the front gate on the way in. While searching through it, she noticed one envelope in particular. "Troy, look at this." She handed it to him and his eyes grew wide when he read the words EAST HIGH SCHOOL as the returning address. When he ripped it open, his eyes grew big. He spoke to his wife as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"It's about our ten-year reunion Shar. It says that it's this Friday." He looked up at her sitting on their bed taking her shoes off.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea, Troy? I wasn't liked very well in high school, you know that." Troy sat next to her.

"I know, but I also know that you've changed a lot since then. You definitely aren't the same person that you were. I think that we should go. Who knows, it could be fun."

"I suppose it could be. I guess we could just stay with my parents that night and fly back on Saturday." She seemed to think about it for a moment. "I think we should go. It says dress attire so we'll have to get something new." Troy gave her an odd look. "We can't wear something that we already own, baby. It's just simple fashion sense."

"Whatever you say… I'll go call your parents and buy our airline tickets. I promise that it'll be fun." He kissed the top of her head and walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Friday night and Troy and Sharpay had just finished getting ready for the reunion at her parent's house. They got in their rental car, a Porsche, and drove to their old high school. When they arrived, Sharpay was on the phone with her manager and told Troy to go on in and she would meet him in a minute.

As Troy walked into the old gym, everyone bombarded him. He didn't barely have a chance to say anything. He heard things like _How's the NBA? _from all of the guys and _You are still a babe, Troy! _from all the girls.

Sharpay walked in right at seven o'clock when Mr. Matsui took the stage to begin talking. Everyone turned and looked at her, especially Gabriella, who she saw was sitting with Taylor, Chad and Ryan and Kelsi. Ryan got up and spoke to her, along with Kelsi, her sister-in-law.

"Okay, the first thing we are going to do is present awards. We are using maiden names here people because all of our records are not correct. So here we go.." Mr. Matsui said.

They went through Drama Club, which Sharpay got, Basketball, which Troy got and a couple of others before they came down to the last one. Troy and Sharpay were still on opposite sides of the gym so that they were not standing together yet.

"Now, our last award is East High's most unlikely married couple. The winners are:" he opened the envelope, "Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, or I guess Sharpay Bolton." The room went deadly silent, except for Ryan and Kelsi who were cheering, as they both walked up on stage. Only then did everyone see the huge diamond sitting on Sharpay's ring finger.

They took the award and walked down together. No one dared talk to them now. The music started playing again and everyone started dancing. "I told you that this was a bad idea." Sharpay looked up at her husband, whom she was currently dancing with.

"It wasn't that bad." Sharpay raised her eyebrows and he laughed softly. "Okay, maybe it was, but it's all fine now." They danced a little longer and then realized that a whole table was staring at them, so they walked over. "Hey, everybody! Long time no see!" Nobody said anything for a couple of moments until Chad broke the silence.

"Dude, you married the Ice Bitch?" Sharpay just sighed and looked at Troy who defensively pulled her closer to him.

"That's not cool, man. You don't even know her anymore!"

"I'm just asking! Chill! Let me start over: 'Dude, you married Sharpay?' Is that better?"

"Yes, I did. It's been seven years." He smiled down at her.

"Wow! You must really love her if you're still together after all that time." He said.

"Yeah, I think I might." He kissed her on the forehead as Sharpay slapped his arm playfully. Sharpay looked at Chad with a smile.

"Nah, I think he's still with me for the kid."

"You two have a child together too?!" Taylor jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, Clara's six now. She looks exactly like Shar." Troy said. He noticed Gabriella look at Sharpay rudely.

"Oh, so you got knocked up!" Now it was Sharpay's turn to get defensive.

"For your information, I wasn't pregnant when we got married. It wasn't until after." Sharpay said and then looked away from Gabriella and back to Taylor and Chad. "So, I hear that you two got married."

"Yeah, we did. It's been four years now. And no, we don't have kids yet." Taylor said as Sharpay opened her mouth to ask.

Troy and Sharpay sat down and everyone talked for a while. Suddenly, just as Troy and Sharpay had pulled away from a kiss, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around and saw Ms. Darbus standing there. Sharpay jumped up from her seat.

"Ms. Darbus!! I haven't seen you in forever!" She gave the woman a hug.

"I've seen you plenty, Sharpay. You know, I live in New York now and I see a lot of Broadway productions. I believe your best was RENT." Gabriella interrupted rudely.

"Let me guess, you played Mimi, the prostitute." Sharpay eyed her.

"Actually… I did. That was the first performance I had after Troy and I got married." She turned and winked at her husband. "He got really jealous."

"Well, can you blame me? You were all over another guy and half-naked in front of thousands of people. I had a right to be jealous!" Troy said as he crossed his arms.

"I bet you didn't have to do much acting for that role." Gabriella said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to face her with shocked faces.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me, Gabriella? Because if you do, I would rather you tell me to my face." Sharpay stepped forward and Troy put his hands on her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't slap anybody.

Gabriella realized how good Troy and Sharpay looked together, which made her even madder. Sharpay had on a white gown with a diamond-encrusted neckline and a scooping back that accentuated well and her hair was down and wavy while Troy wore a traditional suit.

"God-dammit Sharpay! You have everything and don't even have to work for it! Everyone in this fucking building should hate you, including Troy!" Troy felt Sharpay nudge forward and he held onto her tighter, he looked down an saw that her eyes were watering. "You were such a bitch to all of these people in high school and you come back here just expecting everyone to like you? You may be famous and be able to fool some people, but inside, I know that you never changed." Everyone was in shock. Sharpay, without saying anything, turned around and walked out of the gym. Troy knew that he should go after her but he needed to speak to Gabriella first, but Kelsi beat him to it.

When he turned, he saw Kelsi slap Gabriella and a smile appeared on his face. "How dare you say that about her!"

"Why the hell do you care about her?"

"That's my sister-in-law you're talking about, you bitch!" Ryan walked up behind her.

"Yeah, and that's my sister. You've stepped way out of line, Gabriella." She didn't say a word. Troy walked up to her.

"Gabriella, what happened to you?" without answering his question, she replied,

"Why her, Troy? Why did you marry her? Why was I not good enough for you? Is it because I wouldn't sleep with you? I bet she's easy pleasure isn't she, Troy? That's why you're with her."

"Shut up Gabriella! You have no right to say any of those things about her!" He went to go find Sharpay but turned back around. "And the reason I didn't stay with you, is because I didn't love you, and that would have been dishonest of me." The look on Gabriella's face was definitely a Kodak moment, so much that Chad actually pulled out his camera.

Troy walked away and went to find his weeping wife. He automatically walked in the direction of the one place he knew she would be. Sharpay looked up as she heard the auditorium doors shut, and saw her husband walking towards her with a loving and worried face. "How did I know that you would be here?" He noticed the tears running down her cheek and reached out and wiped them off with his thumb.

"This was my sanctuary in high school. The only place I could come and just be myself because everyone thought that I was just acting. God, I was such a drama queen." She laughed lightly through her receding tears.

"And you still are, but you're my drama queen." Troy pulled the blonde towards him and hugged her tightly. "You know that I will always love you, right? No matter how tough times get, I will never stop loving you."

"Right back at you, handsome." She gazed at him for a moment before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to leave, baby?" Sharpay thought for a moment.

"Let's just stay and try to have a good time." They left the theatre and walked back to the gym, automatically greeted by Chad. Surprisingly, he pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, Sharpay. I guess you really have changed and if this guy loves you than I guess we all can too." Sharpay thought she was going to start bawling again after she heard that, but she kept her composure.

"Thanks, Chad. That means a lot." Then Ryan walked up and offered his arm to his twin sister.

"Would you like to dance, Madame? If it's okay with the husband, of course." He looked at Troy.

"I guess I can let her go for one song." He smiled and watched the siblings go off to dance. He and Chad watched for a moment before Chad spoke up.

"She has really changed since high school, dude." Troy thought for a minute and then replied:

"For some reason, I think that she has always been there, we just never gave her a chance to be anything different than what we saw her as."


End file.
